This invention relates to the field of electrically heated brushes, that is, brushes having a heated barrel for treating hair which has radially extending, non-heat-conducting teeth or bristles. Its purpose is to brush or curl hair and, at the same time, subject the hair to mild, not excessive, heat treatment.
Structures of this nature exist, but often include barrels made of extruded aluminum cylinders, at a higher manufacturing cost, and sometimes include no provision for preventing excessively hot spots on the heated barrel which could harm the hair or the skin.
Examples of patents in this field include Walter U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,973,528, Gress 4,217,915, Dorn 4,314,137 and Bertschi 4,327,753.